sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Cedric the Wolf
Name : Cedric the Wolf Color : Orange Species : Wolf Age : ??? Weapon : Minigun Likes : Burritos, Friends, and Bronies. Hates : Badniks, Swords, and Anti-Bronies. Friends : Hypon, Aqua, Red Flash, Ancud, Cici, Astuna, Dark Dash, Sparks, Razor, Sonic & Co. and MissingNo. MK.II. Enemies : The Anti-Bronies, Dillon, Jason, and Omegaman. Theme : N/A currently. Homeland : Greenflower City, Mobius. Story Cedric the Wolf is a Mobian Wolf who has the ability to use a gun, which can load other abilities onto it as well. Cedric was only a kid when he a dark energy was sucked into him, which appeared to be a prototype to the DTMF Nightmare and caused his front and back hair black, even the tail. What did this do you ask? It caused Cedric to have an evil state, where he also does bad things. He later learns to control this, but this does not help his known fear of swords. He dislikes them because they are so sharp, and early in his life he experienced a stabbing... He is not afraid though, though he is not a Shadow the Hedgehog by no means. Cedric's life later continues, he later earns a job at a shop in North Trench City named, "Playthrough Mart". But later on, he discovers a mystery DVD of MLP Season 6. After his journey from that world, he forgot of all that had happened. He also came back with a minigun with a certain character's colors. It allows Cedric to be more combat in his later fights, as he was weak with his plain fists. He was later suddenly infected by a DTMF Nightmare and had to fight his friend, Dark Dash. He later went on to help Dark and friends. Though he learned to hate one team member, "Dillon". They were later seen as rivals. Cedric also was rivals with a Hedgehog named, "Jason". Cedric is mainly seen as joyful and emoish at the same time. He tends to have fun with life, as well as being aware of what was to come later. He is no ordinary character indeed, he may seem like another Sonic or Shadow... but he is far from said thing. Quotes "You cannot stop me, I'm already standing still!" "Hehe, Meg has been killed again." "Try me, come on. I dare ya!" "Just give up, I have the better weapon!" "You may be faster, Sonic, but.... wait I have practically nothing." "Why does Shadow look nearly like me?" "Dr.Eggman! You think you can stop us with that?" "Thanks Tails, you are a good mechanic!" "Someday, I wish I could find Equestria." "Knuckles, you truely are the hardheaded man. Look at you, you're working for fatso over here! Come on dude you fall for him all the time!" "Amy, you might not wanna touch me with that hammer." "*laughs* You think you can stop me? I am Cedric the Wolf, powered up with my special minigun, and cool shoes." "With the Chaos Emeralds, I too can be as powerful as Sonic and Shadow!" Games - Exploding Rabbit : Tournament (SMWar Mod) - Exploding Rabbit : Ultimate Battle (RM7FC Mod) - Exploding Rabbit : The Final Showdown (RM8FC Mod) - Exploding Rabbit : Abandoned Memories Category:Good Category:Males Category:Wolves